


Sehnsucht

by akani2576



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Akabana Disease, Both Kalim and Azul are worry/care about Jamil, Bottom Jamil Viper, Depressed Jamil Viper, Everyone Needs A Hug, Jamil Viper Needs a Hug, M/M, Suicidal Jamil Viper, Suicidal Thoughts, They're All Deserve Love, Top Azul Ashengrotto, Top Kalim Al-Asim
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akani2576/pseuds/akani2576
Summary: Hoa nở hoa tàn.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> AzulJamil nhưng thực ra là đơn phương Azul --> Jamil.  
> Akabana: Một hạt giống hoa lặng thầm gieo rắc trong đầu kẻ si tình, từ đó hoa sẽ nảy mầm và ký sinh trong người bệnh, đoá hoa tồn tại khiến cho thị lực họ mờ dần, trí nhớ phai nhạt.  
> Cách chữa duy nhất, là khiến con người gieo rắc hạt giống ấy căm hận mình. Hoặc không, tròng mắt bệnh nhân sẽ bị rễ cây hòa tan, từ đó nở ra một bông hoa nhuốm đượm máu đỏ ối, và người bệnh cũng tựa đoá hoa kia, chóng nở chóng tàn.  
> Và ừm thì spell chant của nhân vật là mình tự dịch (tuy nhiên là trực tiếp từ bản tiếng Nhật) nên sẽ khác đôi chút với bản dịch mà các bạn có thể đã biết.  
> Đan xen giữa nhiều góc nhìn.

As if it's only my sorrow、  
I still won't regret  
Loving you。

\-----------------

Năm ấy, có thật nhiều thứ để nhớ khi nhìn về một ngày xưa xa cũ.

Nhành gai xương rồng nhọn xẻ ngọt những tia nắng thành mảnh rời rạc trên cồn cát cháy bỏng rát, xộc một mùi nồng ngai ngái và những khô khốc của bụi mờ nhạt, dường như chẳng phủ kín nổi Scarabia. Gió nóng chạm nhẹ khe khẽ bờ má khô ráp, tỉ như thiêm thiếp ngủ quên những ân cần săn sóc. Jamil Viper khoác lên chiếc mũ áo che khuất nửa khuôn mặt, và nửa còn lại chìm trong sắc bạc nhược bởi những gánh nặng từ lâu đã khiến gã quên đi mình mới chỉ mười bảy. Ôi, mười bảy. Chẳng hay thanh âm xào xạc thoảng đâu đây là thủ thỉ, hoặc chăng lời ru dịu êm của đức ngài cho một ngày vẫn đương đong đầy cùng những chơi vơi. Giả như là overblot, thì chừng ấy sự nhẹ nhàng này cũng nhấn gã chìm vào nỗi chán chường ảm đạm. Nắng nhỏ giọt vào đáy mắt gã, dường như hoà vào overblot, bởi Jamil bỗng cảm thấy nhói lên thoáng chốc, và con ngươi phải của gã đương dần nhoè đi. Hẳn do những đêm với những nỗi sầu muội, mà dù vậy chăng nữa, gã cũng chẳng thể làm gì.  
Chim lần nữa hót lên từ nơi ốc đảo xa vời, quá đỗi mỏng manh, để rồi những gì chạm đến gã cũng mảnh như tơ, rối vò. Gã cần nhanh thêm chút, bởi Night Raven sắp cất lên hồi chuông đầu tiên của ngày hôm ấy.

Nắng của Night Raven chẳng hề gần gũi với Scarabia, có gì đó loãng trong bầu không khí của học viện, một tấm màn mỏng bao lên nền trời hẵng còn trong xanh, cao và xa ấy. Và vang. À, phải rồi, nắng nơi đây không tàn bạo như Scarabia, ngọt hơn, hẳn vậy. Và mềm, mịn như kẹo, kẹo bông. Gã cảm thấy day dứt khôn nguôi, chẳng vì gì cả, hoặc do đã quá nao lòng để bộc lộ cảm xúc. Thực ra, gã không rõ nữa.

\- Cậu, dường như mệt mỏi quá đấy.  
Đột dưng, Azul Ashengrotto thốt lên, một chút lo lắng phai trong câu hỏi, có chăng cả sự tò mò. Mắt anh nhíu lại, nặng hoài nghi và ngờ vực. Và thêm dò xét.

Mũ áo gã bỗng bị những mơn trớn dịu êm, cùng thanh mát, thổi bật ra, tóc gã xỗ xàng quật trong không trung, quật vào những gì vô hình định. Cả những điều có dạng, tỉ như khuôn mặt gã, và quầng thâm dưới mi mắt. Gã nhìn Azul, mặc cho mắt mình đương trở nên cay rát, nhưng gã cười. Anh chẳng biết Jamil muốn gì, cũng không hiểu nổi điều thôi thúc anh chú ý đến con người này. Azul nhận thấy mồ hôi lạnh rịn ra bên má Jamil, gã thở dốc, và bàn tay chai sần những vết sẹo tuy lành miệng từ xưa, lại chẳng bao giờ phai mờ nổi, run rẩy lẩy bẩy. Anh muốn hỏi thêm, nhưng trước khi Azul làm vậy, anh tìm thấy bản thân mình, im lìm bởi câu đáp của gã, Chỉ việc dai dẳng tồn tại qua ngày, cũng đủ kệt quệ rồi.. Jamil nói vậy, cùng nụ cười dịu dàng vốn mà anh, hay bất kỳ ai đi nữa, đều nghĩ chỉ dành cho Kalim.  
Ừ, tồn tại là một niềm đau. Đến Azul đôi lúc cũng thoáng nghĩ về những cái chết, con người ai chẳng vô thức kiếm tìm nó. Mà thực ra, gã gần như giữ gọn bên mình toàn bộ đau đớn của con người. Xinh đẹp, và thông minh, có chăng gã lại không giống những người khác cho lắm.  
Thoảng tầm mắt anh, hương hoa nở, chóng tàn, hoa nhài tinh tế, gầy hao. Jamil. Cùng vạn dặm mây giăng kín lối. Và nứt vỡ, của mùi hương, của những hoang hoải chấp chới, và chút hoài nghi khiến anh đỏ ửng cả mặt, hoặc là cái ôm của niềm an ui xót xa, chẳng biết được.

Chuẩn bị đến lượt cậu rồi đấy., gã bình thản cất lời khi nhìn thấy thầy Ashton gõ vào đầu một học sinh của lớp 2C. Khẽ lấy khăn thấm nhẹ đi lớp mồ hôi trên trán và hai bên thái dương, gã thở hắt ra, cảm nhận cơn đau âm ỉ vẫn len lỏi nhẹ nhàng ôm siết gã trong từng thớ cơ dẻo dai. Jamil thầm ngắm những chấm đen loang lổ áng đỏ dường như chắn tầm mắt mình, rồi mờ dần, tan ra giữa không trung, để lại nửa phần hình ảnh nhập nhoè. Hay chăng chỉ là tưởng tượng.  
Và cây chổi của gã bay vút lên, xé gió đâm thẳng những quặng mây loáng thoáng lờ đờ, mặt trời vắt vẻo lửng lơ trên cao, như mong đợi khắc khoải từ một xa xưa cũ.  
Hẫng một cái, mắt gã nhói lên như có gì đó bên trong.

Azul ngước nhìn theo dáng hình ai kia che đi mây trời, che những gì trắng muốt, che cả nắng nhàn nhạt, và mặt trời còn đang lơ đễnh. Anh cảm thấy không ổn cho lắm, khi mà Jamil đang bay cao hơn so với yêu cầu của thầy, gần chơi vơi, tỉ như gã định nắm lấy một điều quá đỗi viển vông. Rồi gã mất thăng bằng. Tốn đến một giây, hoặc hai, hoặc hơn, để Azul nhận ra, gã dường như không còn tỉnh táo, tóc đen loà xoà chắn đi một phần biểu cảm của gã, lại chẳng thể chặn Azul thấy được đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, cùng cơ thể dần buông bỏ, khi Jamil hoàn toàn ngã khỏi cây chổi.  
Và, rơi. Trước sắc thảng thốt của rung lên đôi bờ mi Azul, trước tiếng kêu kinh hãi những học sinh khác. Nhẹ tựa nhành hoa. Úa màu.

Ngay lúc ấy.

\- Nghỉ ngơi nơi miền Cát Nóng, tiệc tùng không bao giờ ngưng. Hát lên nào, nhảy lên nào! Phước lành chẳng thể héo tàn! Oasis Maker!

Chưa kịp cho Azul hiểu, khi nghe giọng nói quen thuộc ấy vang lên, thanh âm nước xé gió xoẹt qua anh, vương lại đôi chút lên mái tóc đượm hương nồng của đứa con biển cả. Nó quẫy đạp một vùng sân trường, toé vào vài người chung quanh, cuốn cùng cỏ cây dại rồi thành một cột nước mà chấp chới siết lấy kẻ đang được bảo bọc bởi gió cùng bụi, và nhấn gã vào một cái ôm êm dịu.  
Jamil đương chìm trong cơn mơ màng khi nước bao trùm lấy gã, đập gãy những tia nắng cố len lỏi trong đó, để rồi vỡ ra thành những mảnh màu lập loè. Nước tràn khoé mắt, tràn ngập buồng phổi, khiến mũi gã cay xè, nhưng cũng chẳng cất nổi lên gì. Đuối sức và cái yếu mệt âu yếu gã, chỉ còn những bọng bong bóng nhả ra từ môi Jamil. Nước trong một màu tinh khiết, đậm một sắc so với trời cao, tiếc rằng gã đã chẳng nhìn được. Có lẽ niềm thèm khát của chết chóc mời gọi gã đến bên bằng lời đường mật chỉ riêng nó. Xinh đẹp tuyệt vời., không biết, chắc không phải giọng gã. Hoặc vốn là overblot.  
Giả như gã chết đi, sẽ thế nào nhỉ. Chẳng rõ.

Nước khiến sân vườn Night Raven trở nên bừng sắc xuân, ẩm hơn, có gì rạo rực. Mà cũng chẳng để tâm điều ấy, Kalim bay lại nơi nước vẫn đương gào thét do mình tạo ra, nỗi lo lắng nở rộ trên khuôn mặt hắn. Như thể biết điều, nước dần rút thấp xuống, và hắn chẳng ngại để tâm đến những điều nhỏ nhặt mà đón lấy người thương từ cái trao trả chậm rãi của làn sóng nước mát lành. Hơi thở của Jamil mềm mỏng tựa khói sương, lặng lẽ trượt qua tai hắn, nhưng tiếng gã vẫn ổn. Kalim đỡ ai kia ngay ngắn trên chiếc thảm của mình, khẽ chạm vào quầng thâm dưới mắt và đôi vết sẹo mờ thường bị tóc che đi của gã, dường như là buồn đau. Và xót xa. Jamil ngủ rồi. Gục đi sau những áp lực cứ liên tục ập đến với thiếu niên mới mười bảy tuổi xuân, hắn để đầu gã gối lên chân mình, tóc dài gạt gọn.  
Tiến đến gần về nơi Azul đứng, hắn vẫn chẳng buông Jamil ra. Cậu ấy mệt rồi, tớ sẽ đưa Jamil về ký túc xá., Kalim nói trước ánh nhìn của anh ta, Nên là, nhờ cậu xin phép giúp nhé?, cùng một nụ cười mang chút gì đó của sự xa lạ rộ nở trên môi.  
Nào đâu thể làm gì ngoài thở hắt ra một tiếng và gượng gạo miễn cưỡng, Ổn thôi mà., Azul chỉ còn trông thấy bóng thảm thần vụt bay đi, để lại không khí thoảng mùi ẩm của cỏ, hầu như chẳng còn vương bụi.

Giữa vạn dặm mây giăng thẳm kín lối đường về, hắn đã chẳng cất một lời, mà khẽ ôm lấy người thương, và sưởi ấm cho cơ thể hẵng còn lạnh cùng ẩm vì nước. Nước thấm ướt từ tóc gã nhỏ tong tong xuống tấm thảm trở nên đục màu hơn, loang lổ. Hắn tháo viên ngọc cài tóc của Jamil xuống, bỏ gọn trong túi, và để cơn gió hoang hoải hong khô đi những ẩm ướt.

.

Jamil tỉnh giấc khi cái lạnh hiếm hoi của đêm nơi miền xa mạc khoan dung mơn trớn bờ má gã. Đen tối tịch mịch đặc quánh khiến gã cảm thấy nghẹn ngào. Ừ, ai chẳng nghẹn ngào bởi những tàn suy. Viên ngọc gài trên tóc đã được gỡ ra từ bao giờ, gã đâu hay, dù sao thì ít nhiều gã cũng nghe loáng thoáng tiếng huyên náo khi nước hẵng còn đọng trong thính giác. Cùng một vòng tay ấm từ tốn âu yếm gã, mai tóc ướt nhoè được vén gọn lại bên mang tai.  
Tóc dài loà xoà chạm nhẹ vào gã như những con rắn ngoan đạo, chúng hôn lấy Jamil dịu dàng, lên tay, lên mặt, lên hõm cổ gầy hao, overblot dường như say ngủ suốt ngày dài. Gã bật dậy, rồi cũng chỉ ngồi đó, nhìn vào vô định, hoặc lặng ngắm một nhành hoa dần rổ nở, nhưng cũng chẳng có giữa chạng vạng đêm tối. Hương nồng đong đầy cánh mũi, lại là nhài. Nhài lan toả trong không trung, lần nữa dù chăng gió có pha lẫn trong cái khiết lành một mùi gì đó xa lạ, như thuỷ tinh, thanh và vang. Mầm hoa khẽ nhú lên trong những vụn vỡ. Cùng chút máu mặn, hoặc nước mắt. Gã bước hẳn xuống nền đất, để rồi đan lấy cảm giác ran rát của thảm sờn chỉ. Jamil tiến đến gần hơn bên khung cửa sổ gỗ chạm khắc tinh tế, rồi lại mân mê từng đường vân gỗ cộm lên ngấm đượm cái đặc trưng khó mà lẫn nổi của mộc sồi. Gã gõ nhẹ lên lớp gỗ, và rung lên chút gì đó, là yên bình, là an tâm. Khẽ thôi, gã tháo chốt, và tỉ như gã có bật tung cửa ra để cho từng giọt trăng đong đầy những nỗi quạnh hiu, mùi hương tinh tế da diết kia vẫn bám riết lấy gã. Cùng với đó là những cơn đau đầu đến ê chề chăm sóc gã trong một sự thận trọng đến vô tâm. Đêm trùm lên trời một tấm khăn voan đen nhẹ và mỏng, sao đổ ngập, hay bị bóp vụn, vẽ nên nhữnh mảnh thiếu hụt và nứt vỡ. Jamil nhìn, và nhìn, rồi nhìn, thể như có điều gì đó mà gã mong chờ, hoặc niềm thương nhớ về một câu chuyện cổ xưa. Rồi gã ngân lên khúc ca nào đó, chẳng nhớ, chỉ là những câu từ đứa trẻ ấy ngày ấu thơ thường hát. Để ru bản thân chìm vào một cơn say không vương men rượu cay.  
Đáng lý gã nên ngăn lại, trước khi buồn đau cùng tàn suy lớn dần thành nỗi ô uế thảm sầu.

Xa xa, trăng ngoài kia bỗng tan ra dưới ánh nhìn của gã, theo sau ấy là sụp đổ màn đêm đen đặc.

.

Nhớ đến nao lòng.

Kalim hớt hải chạy dọc hành lang rực lên những sắc vàng đỏ chói loà, rọi vào những văn tự cổ, vào đường chỉ thêu gợi thuở hoàng kim của con đường tơ lụa. Chúng làm hắn nhớ đến đôi mắt Jamil. Trong ánh mắt luôn trầm một sắc so với trời đêm, hắn tìm thấy hình ảnh mình phản chiếu đâu đó bên cạnh những trong veo, và một vài lời dường như gã đương giấu kín. Là đơn thuần. Như một câu chuyện xưa, khi Kalim gối đầu lên người kia, đòi hỏi sự nuông chiều hư mà hắn biết Jamil sẽ chẳng thể khước từ. Gã xoa nhẹ trán hắn, cũng tiện tay búng một cái, hoặc cấu, hoặc véo, cùng những gì tương tự vậy. Nhưng rồi vẫn rủ rỉ tai hắn những chuyện cổ tích đã bồi nên miền Cát Nóng hoang hoải. Về vị chiến lược sư đại tài, về sự trung thành của ông ta đối với nơi đất nước chỉ còn được nhắc đến trong những bài giảng lịch sử xa nhoà. Về bóng tối nuốt chửng lấy một đời người, để rồi chẳng còn lại gì ngoài những ham muốn tàn độc bởi sự tha hoá của lòng tham. Kalim vốn không quá thích thú câu chuyện ấy, cùng những gì vị chiến lược sư kia đã làm, nhưng khi bắt gặp ánh ngưỡng mộ đáy mắt gã trong một khoảng lặng của thời gian dường như bỏ quên, hắn đã không nói gì. Cậu ấy đang vui., đứa trẻ ngày trước chỉ nhủ thầm khi cảm nhận gió se sẽ lướt qua trên dẻ da thịt, cùng giọng ấm trầm như mật rót rỉ tai.

Kalim đã chẳng gặp Jamil nhiều từ sau lần gã ngất đi. Giờ đây nhìn lại, hắn đã thấy gì đó tỉ như nét xanh xao do được chăm dưỡng tử tế bởi ân cần của buồn đau. Và những nỗi phiền phức. Không phải vì hắn, do những điều khác.  
Kalim ấy, tự bản thân hắn biết, rằng, dù cho không có Jamil đi chăng nữa, hắn có thể làm được những việc giản đơn bình thường ấy. Nhưng hắn mời gọi sự dịu dàng trong nhịp thở vẫn luôn phập phồng nơi lồng ngực người kia, và để cái trẻ con nuôi hắn lớn, hoặc chính hắn mới là kẻ nuôi lớn những sự trẻ con. Hoặc Jamil. Ngày tiếp theo đó sau khi overblot bừng tỉnh khỏi giấc mộng ngàn, Kalim đâu hề nhờ vả gã đến một lời. Thực ra là chẳng nỡ, để phải lần nữa chứng kiến suy sụp tinh thần con người đã quá đỗi quật cường nọ.  
Dù vậy, mỗi ngày thức dậy, cùng với câu chào của người đàn em năm nhất nào đó là bữa sáng mà Jamil đã chuẩn bị cho gã từ tờ mờ ban sớm, cậu nhóc ấy bảo thế.

Tạm cất lại những suy tư trong lòng, hắn ngó nghiêng quanh quất, dường như cố gắng kiếm tìm hình bóng người thương giữa nhộn nhịp người chen người của Night Raven. Tự hỏi làm thế nào họ lại có thể bỏ lỡ nhau trong học viện bé nhỏ này, hắn thở dài một hơi với những hi vọng chẳng rời đầy xa vời thực tại.

Nhớ đến nao lòng.

.

\- Jamil...?  
Kalim nghe mình gọi tên gã, cổ họng bỗng rung lên những khô khốc cùng khó chịu.

Đến khi nhận ra, đã gần một tháng kể từ lần cuối hắn được rong ruổi theo sau bóng lưng Jamil, hoặc Jamil sẽ đuổi theo hắn cùng những lời than thở về trò đùa vui nghịch ngợm của Kalim. Tuy nhiên khi gặp lại, hắn không ngờ đến việc nhìn thấy người kia khoác lên bộ đồng phục của nhà Octavinelle.  
Xinh đẹp đời hắn. Chẳng còn chiếc mũ áo lúc nào cũng trùm lên đầu che kín đi nửa khuôn mặt, dải tóc đen của gã dường như được chăm sóc tử tế hơn, vì Kalim đâu nhìn thấy những sợi tóc sơ rối hắn từng nhiều lần vô thức mà chạm vào để rồi lại thêm thương nhớ. Tóc Jamil búi gọn lên, chỉ còn lọn tóc đặc trưng chưa một lần được buộc hết, hoặc gã chưa thấy, cùng mai tóc vén hờ bên tai, không chắn đi nổi cần cổ thanh mảnh với một vài vết sẹo từ những lần bảo vệ cho hắn. A, đột dưng, Kalim nhớ về nhiều đêm oi ả, hắn gục đầu lên hõm vai gầy ấy, rồi vô thức để lại vệt cắn mà gã chỉ có thể che lấp bằng những miếng băng gạc mềm, để rồi sang hôm sau lại bị Floyd trêu trọc về nó mỗi khi họ sinh hoạt câu lạc bộ, còn Ace sẽ chỉ bưng lấy khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của thằng nhỏ dù cho Jamil có giải thích thế nào đi nữa. Và hắn thầm cười.  
Có chăng hắn chưa biết đâu, khi mà những mảng sẹo nơi ấy không chỉ bởi bảo vệ hắn. Ngày mà Kalim nhận ra việc này, hắn đã hiểu bản thân bỏ lỡ điều gì, nhưng, đó, là chuyện một ngày xa khác. Một ngày mà hắn của hiện tại đâu ngờ được, cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ muốn nhớ về.

Jamil mang trên mình bộ vest của Octavinelle, tỉ như chút là lạ xa xăm, cùng lạnh lẽo phủ lên không gian. Dường như hắn nhầm, Kalim hi vọng bản thân mình nhầm, vì hắn thấy mắt phải Jamil như đục đi, đúng hơn là loãng ra. Có lẽ là do tóc cậu ấy che khuất mà thôi., hắn tự nhủ, nhưng không cất thành lời.

Họ vô tình bắt gặp trong một lần hiếm hoi khi Jamil chuẩn bị trở về ký túc xá của Octavinelle. Gã thấy Kalim nhìn mình chằm chằm, đầu tiên là hốt hoảng đầy tràn ánh mắt đứa trẻ đơn thuần ấy.  
Chiếc turban của Kalim được gài gọn ghẽ khẽ rung lên khi hắn bước đến gần, đá đính cùng vàng ngọc va vào nhau vang lên thanh âm leng keng bắt tai. Nặng. Và trước lúc Jamil quay gót bỏ đi, lờ hẳn kẻ nọ, thì hắn đã kịp nắm lấy tay gã, kéo ngược lại. Gã cảm nhận hơi ấm mong manh thấm qua lớp găng tay, Kalim đang siết lấy gã, và đan tay họ vào hài hoà trong bầu không khí lạnh đến nghẹt thở. Găng mỏng vô cùng, khiến cho hắn vẫn cảm nhận được bàn tay chai sần qua vải, và sẹo đã hằn lớp. Nhịp thở của cả hai chậm lại, gần như là ngưng vào giây phút Kalim đặt lên môi Jamil một nụ hôn dịu dàng như hoa thoảng chạm mặt nước. Môi gã khô ráp, và ngứa, khiến hắn không nổi kìm lòng mà cắn nhẹ một cái, để rồi nghe được tiếng a khe khẽ của người trước mặt. Nhưng mặc cho ánh mắt gã nhìn hắn dường như mang chút gì đó u uất, Jamil vẫn không nỡ đẩy hắn đi. Gã đã không nhìn vào Kalim nữa, chính xác hơn thì một niềm đau vô hình định nào đó mà hắn không nhìn được đã chắn tầm mắt gã lại.

Jamil ơi?, hắn đưa tay chạm má gã, Thương mến của tớ. Nhìn tớ này., hẳn nhiên gã vẫn cúi gằm mặt xuống, và Kalim đâu còn thể làm gì khác ngoài nâng cằm gã lên.  
\- Tại sao, cậu lại rời đi?

Họ nói chuyện, hay đúng ra là hơn thế. Kalim đã quá sốt sắng vì những nỗi âu lo khi không thấy được hình bóng yên bình của gã ở bất kỳ nơi đâu trong tầm mắt. Hắn hỏi, gã liệu có ổn không, có chăng gã đã gặp những điều gì.  
\- Jamil đã luôn có tớ ở đây mà?

Bởi vậy, hắn ta chẳng nhận ra đôi mắt dần mờ đục của gã trở nên méo mó, trước khi mà Jamil tức giận, hoặc phần nhiều là tuyệt vọng, và ngã khỏi vòng tay của Kalim, gục xuống nền đất mang đầy vẻ thảm hại ê chề trước những giật mình trong lòng người kia. Cậu đó., thoáng qua tròng mắt Kalim, tỉ như là trong veo, Có thể buông tha cho tôi được không?, gã cất lời, giọng như rưng rưng, vai gầy khẽ run; đến giờ hắn mới để ý, gã gầy đi nhiều quá, chẳng còn mang sức sống mãnh liệt từng ngấm đượm dưới thớ cơ dẻo dai ngày nào.  
Kalim nghe thanh âm nứt vỡ rát tai hắn, nhưng rồi lại gượng cười đau nhói lòng, Tớ hiểu., và khẽ đỡ Jamil dậy, nhẹ nhàng, nâng niu, tựa nhành hoa chỉ cần một cái chạm dịu dàng thôi cũng tan ra, uế tàn. À, ra thế, chính bởi sự phiền nhiễu của hắn, khiến cho Jamil bỏ đi, là vậy đấy.  
Giây phút ấy, đáng lý hắn có thể nhận ra, nhưng rồi lại không. Bởi vậy, hắn của sau này đã luôn ôm những đêm trắng cùng nỗi dằn vặt tê dại.

.

Khi ấy, đâu thể nhớ nổi ai bắt đầu trước, chỉ biết rằng Azul là người đã hẹn Kalim. Họ gặp mặt trong thư viện của Night Raven, chính xác hơn là khi khi hắn đến, Azul ngồi đó, yên tĩnh và đọc cuốn sách trong tay anh. Thầm lặng lật từng trang giấy, Cậu đã đến rồi à, Kalim., anh hỏi mà chẳng hề quay lại, vẫn mân mê nếp gấp có lẽ do một sự bất cẩn vô tình gây nên, dường như không chú tâm đến nội dung của nó cho lắm.  
Ừm, nói sao nhỉ, hắn cũng nào biết được, rằng, cuốn sách trong tay anh ta, thân thuộc vô cùng.

\- Azul? Cậu gọi tớ có chuyện gì à?

Khi anh quay sang, hắn nhìn thấy sự mệt mỏi nơi đáy mắt, đầy tràn ra ngoài khoé mi, tỉ mẩn hơn là chút gì đó xót xa, nhưng hắn chẳng hiểu tại sao. Có vẻ Azul đã khóc, hắn tự cảm thấy nực cười với suy nghĩ bản thân, cơ mà nếu phủ nhận điều ấy, chắc hẳn đó sẽ là một trong hàng ngàn sai lầm của hắn. Ừ, Kalim không hiểu, đúng vậy, có điều gì lại khiến anh ta đau đớn mà bật khóc được.

Là về Jamil thôi., dù cho không chú tâm vào biểu cảm của Kalim, Azul biết hắn sẽ lắng nghe thật kỹ, từng câu, từng từ. Lần cuối hai cậu gặp nhau, hình như là ba tuần trước, nhỉ?, anh nhận được cái gật đầu thay câu đáp thành lời. Và ánh nhìn bình yên trong đôi mắt đậm một màu so với áng hoàng hôn khi cái tên quen thuộc ấy được gợi lên. Và mong chờ, và ngóng trông, về kỳ tích, hoặc ít nhất là tin vui, một điềm lành. Azul bỗng khó xử vô cùng, anh thấy tai mình ù đi, chẳng gần với bất cứ thanh âm nào ngoài tiếng kim của chiếc đồng hồ cơ đương chạy đều, đè lên những con số vĩnh cửu có bao giờ biết đến sự đổi thay. Hoặc đó chỉ là bởi con người mặc định, trong vạn điều tương đối của nhân gian.  
Khẽ đưa tay vào trong túi áo, anh trao Kalim một phong thư, và thứ gì cộm lên trong đó. Mềm, cùng nhẹ, lạnh.

\- Cậu ta nhờ tôi gửi thứ này cho cậu. Và với tư cách Nhà trưởng của Jamil, tôi không thể từ chối được, đúng chứ?  
Azul cười, buồn tênh. Hai tiếng Nhà trưởng bỗng làm hắn dấy lên một xúc cảm hiếm hoi, hoặc có lẽ là không, kể từ ngày Jamil rời bỏ hắn. Nỗi đau của cô quạnh chênh vênh đến tột cùng.

Hẳn do đã xong việc cần làm, anh đứng dậy, đội lên mình chiếc mũ quen thuộc, Vậy, tôi về trước đây., Azul cúi gập nửa người, sau đó cũng bước đi, để lại Kalim vẫn ngồi kia, nâng niu phong thư. Lại như thể đột ngột nhớ ra việc gì quan trọng lắm, nếu không làm, sẽ khiến anh ta ân hận cả đời. Azul dừng bước, định quay người, nhưng rồi lại ngập ngừng mà đứng ấy.  
\- Jamil là một người tốt, cậu là người hiểu điều ấy hơn ai hết, phải không, Kalim?  
Vì vậy,  
Xin đừng hận cậu ta.

Chẳng nỡ đợi một lời khẳng định từ hắn, Azul đi thẳng, không buồn ngưng. Giả chăng anh đâu biết một điều. Rằng Kalim, nào có thể buông bỏ được Jamil.  
Mà điều căm hờn Azul nhắc đến, khác hoàn toàn những gì hắn của ngày ấy nghĩ về, hay tưởng tượng ra.

.

Trở về với ký túc xá của Scarabia, một người đàn em năm nhất đã vô tình bắt gặp Kalim. Nó cười, hớn hở như một đứa trẻ, và khẽ hỏi vị Nhà trưởng của mình vừa đi đâu. Trong thoáng chốc, Kalim mới nhận ra xung quanh mình không chỉ có mỗi thằng nhóc ấy, mà nhiều người nhường nào. Vì hắn đã chẳng để ý đến những điều ấy từ ngày Jamil rời đi rồi.

\- Anh chỉ đi chút việc thôi.  
Kalim cười, đáp.

Đột nhiên, có gì đó sáng chói, đập vào mắt hắn ánh nhập nhoè. Là con dao mở thư. À, phải rồi, thư. Cái bức thư của Jamil còn nằm trong túi gã, nãy giờ vẫn cộm lên như để nhắc đến sự tồn tại của bản thân, và gì đó. Và ai đó, khác. Cậu cho anh mượn nó một chút được không?, đứa đàn em ấy nghe thấy vậy ngơ ngác đến vài giây, rồi nhận ra mà luống cuống rút từ trong túi dao của mình trao tay Kalim.  
\- Anh cảm ơn.

Bì thư cắt rách vang lên tiếng loẹt xoẹt của giấy cứa vào tai chợt như rỉ máu. Có lẽ hắn nhầm, khi bỗng thấy hương nhài dường như e ấp ôm lấy cánh mũi hắn, cùng chút gì đó khác. Hoặc không.  
Đáng lý Kalim sẽ đọc nó luôn, nhưng cuối cùng đành gác lại. Mắt hắn bỗng tối sầm đi, đen đặc uốn éo trước mặt, hoặc trong tròng mắt hắn. Những học sinh Scarabia gần đó cảm nhận niềm bất an cái lúc Nhà trưởng đáng kính bỗng dưng đờ đẫn, tay chân loạng choạng và run rẩy, như lo lắng. Và, khi nhận ra, họ đã thấy hắn đổ nhào xuống nền đất lạnh, bất tỉnh dưới cái âu yếm nhẹ nhàng của cơn mộng mị ê chề.  
Trong khi mọi người lo lắng cho cậu con trai nhà Asim, nhiều hơn là nhốn nháo, rơi vào tầm nhìn của đứa đàn em năm nhất kia là phong thư của Jamil. Thằng nhóc khẽ cầm nó lên, nhưng không dám mở ra, phần vì lo ngại khi thấy mực gọt tên gã lên giấy những nét ngọt sắc, và cũng là sự kính trọng đối với hai vị đàn anh nó ngưỡng mộ. Đứa nhóc đó chẳng thể làm gì, đúng ra thì nó không biết mình được phép làm gì, ngoài việc khẽ luồn phong thư ấy qua khe hở cửa phòng Kalim.

Đêm ấy, hắn tỉnh dậy khi sao đổ ngập trời. Bác sĩ bảo hắn ngất đi vì mệt mỏi và thiếu ngủ do ăn uống không đủ bữa.  
Lúc hắn trở về phòng, bức thư vẫn im lìm nằm đấy, như thể nó đã ngắm nhìn hoàng hôn tan tự bao giờ. Kalim nhặt nó lên, nhìn vết rạch do chính mình làm, hắn dám chắc chưa có ai mở thứ này.

Đó là một bức thư dài, với những nét chữ gầy hao của Jamil, đầy thân thuộc, phủ lên màu đìu hiu. Kèm theo nó là nhành hoa, có lẽ vậy, vì hắn cảm nhận hương nhài lan toả, vậy là hắn đã không nhầm, cùng một mùi hương thật lạnh. Đoá hoa ấy chưa chạm khẽ được Kalim, vì hắn vẫn đương nhìn vào lá thư kia.  
Nhói, và khó chịu lắm. Đớn đau vô ngần.

Này. Kalim ạ,

Vào khoảng khắc mà cậu đọc đến dòng này, tôi hẳn đã làm rất nhiều điều tồi tệ, nhỉ? Nhục nhã ê chề, đến độ chẳng thể thẳng mặt nói với cậu.  
Giờ, cũng đâu thể cứu vãn được gì nữa, đúng không?

Mọi chuyện bắt đầu, từ trước ngày ấy, hay lâu hơn thế. Tôi chẳng nhớ nổi rồi.  
Khi tôi thức dậy vào buổi sáng, mắt phải tôi dường như mờ đi, và tôi nhìn thấy không khí bỗng đục dần. Sáng ngày ấy, tôi gần như đã quên mất việc chuẩn bị cho cậu. Đó chỉ là sự khởi nguồn.

Ngày đến, ngày đi, và tôi biết tình trạng bản thân mình đang trở nên xấu hơn. Những cơn đau đầu đến độ mất ngủ kéo dài liên tục. Này, có biết chăng? Sự suy giảm của hệ thần kinh đã vô tình khiến tôi gặp những ảnh ảo kỳ lạ. Một tôi, một cậu, của những ngày ấu thơ. Khi đó, ta chẳng nói nhau nửa lời, lặng câm trong đen tối tịch mịch, và nhìn đám lửa ngoài xa bóp vụn một vùng trời, nứt vỡ dần ra, loang ra, và rộng hơn.

Tôi quên đi nhiều thêm, đôi lần lại vô tình lạc giữa những suy nghĩ vô định, và mênh mông. Về cậu, về tôi, tỉ mẩn tỉ mẩn, cho điều gì à, không nhớ nổi, vì dường như tôi đâu được phép, mà tôi cũng quen sống trong những siềng xích rồi. Kể tôi nghe nào, Kalim. Cậu của tâm trí tôi khi ấy, nghĩ về gì vậy?

Mỗi ngày mỗi ngày, từng mảnh của tôi bị đập vụn như thuỷ tinh, li ti li ti, rồi được gắn lại, dù chăng trước đó, tôi đã bị thảy đi quá nhiều rồi, chỉ còn để lại một bản thể không bao giờ hoàn chỉnh nổi. Tôi nào trông mong vụn vỡ, nhưng khi cậu kề bên, chúng toả sáng những mảnh nhập nhoè đến cay xè mắt.  
Căn bệnh này là akabana. Chịu thôi, nếu là cái tên nó, tôi cũng biết đến thế là giỏi lắm rồi.  
Nhận ra chứ, Kalim? Đây chính là cái kết của chúng ta, một lần duy nhất cho những gì đã tàn.

Tuy vậy nhìn lại, nỗ lực của tôi cũng vô dụng thôi, cậu hiểu mà? Tôi vẫn ở đó, vật lộn qua ngày với những niềm khao khát đến tuyệt vọng, cái điều mà dù có khóc than đến cay ứa nước mắt, nghẹn đắng cổ họng, tôi không thể có khả năng làm được.

Tôi muốn hỏi cậu một điều. Kalim này,  
Quãng thời gian đằng đẵng ấy, cậu đã hạnh phúc chưa? Tuổi ấu thơ tôi cạnh bên cậu, liệu có là đớn đau? Mỗi khi chúng ta kề vai nhau, cậu có cảm nhận được hơi ấm nhạt nhoà đó chứ?  
Tôi thì rồi. Ấm, ấm lắm, đến độ tôi như tan ra giữa những điều nhẹ nhàng ấy, giữa sự êm đềm chưa từng có hồi kết.

Giả như nếu tôi chẳng thể cứu lấy chính mình, thì dù có bị overblot siết nghẹn khi hơi thở nhỏ nhoi còn sót lại rời đi, đâu quá tệ. Cậu cũng đồng ý với tôi chứ, Kalim?  
Bởi dù sao, ân huệ lớn nhất mà mình từng nhận được, chính tay tôi đang huỷ hoại nó rồi.

Kalim,  
Đây sẽ là lần đầu tiên mà tôi nói ra điều này, đồng thời là lần duy nhất.  
Xin lỗi, vì lừa dối cậu, suốt quãng thời gian qua. Và, cảm ơn, những dịu dàng mà cậu lại trân trọng dành cho một kẻ tội đồ như tôi.  
Ta cuối cùng, chẳng thể chăm nhau buổi trời chiều mây yên ả, cũng không nuôi nhau giữa vạn dặm may giăng kín lối đường về nữa rồi.

Từ trước tới nay, hay mãi mãi về sau này, luôn luôn, cho đến vĩnh hằng,  
Hãy để tôi tiếp tục thương cậu, mặc điều gì xảy ra.  
Gìn giữ sức khoẻ, chăm lo cho bản thân nhiều hơn. Dù tôi có ở đâu đi chăng nữa.

Jamil Viper.

Từ trong bì thư, một nhành hoa nhài nhuốm đỏ rơi ra, nằm nhẹ lên vải thảm sần. Máu đã khô, ép đoá hoa yêu kiều đến cứng lại, cất đi sắc trắng xứ trong áng đỏ dường như điêu tàn. Mùi nồng ngai ngái của sự sống giờ chỉ còn thoang thoảng đâu đây, phai trong hương nhài tinh tế, tỉ như kết thúc một sinh mạng hẵng còn thoi thóp.

Vàng ngọc lòng hắn. Yêu dấu của hắn. Jamil.  
Nếu đã hận hắn đến vậy, sao lại để hắn cảm nhận những gì mong manh nhất của dịu êm, cho hắn say trong một giấc nồng đong đầy thương yêu, rồi rời đi theo cách xinh đẹp nhất, mà cũng ngập tràn bi thương đến vậy.  
Tại sao, lại không vì bản thân, dù là chỉ một lần thôi.  
Đồ ngốc. Bởi tôi sao có thể làm hại cậu được chứ?

Chạm nhẹ đến nhành hoa ấy, hắn nhận ra vị mằn mặn và đắng ngắt đâu đây. Cùng với ấm nồng khẽ chảy ra, rỉ giọt xuống tay hắn, ngấm vào dẻ da thịt.

Jamil ơi?, thanh âm cất lên khô khản giữa tĩnh mịch, nhưng chẳng ai đáp lời.

.

Azul đẩy cửa phòng của Jamil ở Octavinelle kêu lên những tiếng kẹt kẹt do bản lề lâu rồi chưa hề tra dầu. Anh nhìn về nơi bậu cửa sổ Jamil vẫn hay ngồi trên ấy, vắt vẻo cheo leo, cho gió nghịch ngợm luồn mai tóc tung bay, và khiến anh càng thêm xót xa.

Ngày ấy, bất ngờ làm sao, khi san hô còn đương réo rắt, Azul nghe gã bảo mình sẽ chuyển về Octavinelle. Đầu tiên là ngạc nhiên. Thoáng vài giây, một hoặc hai, hoặc hơn, chẳng rõ, vì kim đồng hồ đã lệch nhịp giữa hai cùng ba, mà thực ra chúng đều là những con số vô tri giác.

Nếu có bất kỳ điều gì, thì Jamil ạ, đừng ngại ngần và hãy cứ nhờ tôi, vị Trưởng nhà đáng tin cậy của Octavinelle này đây.

Tóc Jamil không buộc mà thả xõa, loà xoà xơ rối phủ lên đôi vai đã gầy gộc đi nhiều. Nét mệt mỏi ánh lên trên đôi bờ mi, đầy tràn khỏi con mắt đương mờ đục. Azul xoa nhẹ đuôi mắt kiệt quệ, Cậu như vậy, từ bao lâu rồi?, gã không đáp, sự tỉnh táo dường như ngỗ ngược mà chạy đi, lẩn núp ở phương trời nào đó, gã đâu thể chạm đến nổi, chỉ đành ngã gục trước nỗi lo lắng và bất ngờ của đối phương.

Đều đặn mỗi sáng bừng tỉnh khỏi giấc nồng say, anh sẽ lại kiểm tra mắt phải của Jamil, mà dù cho có dùng đến những chú văn cổ đại từ xa xưa cũ, chẳng thể khá hơn là bao.  
Và một ngày, khi ánh sáng rời khỏi con mắt ấy, từng sợi tơ máu đong đầy sót thương trào ra mi mắt, Azul đã nhìn thấy những phấn hoa nho nhỏ cùng vài cọng rễ cây đứt lìa chẳng thành đoạn.

Không lâu nữa đâu., gã khẽ nói với yên bình, Dù cho đã thốt ra những điều như vậy, Kalim chưa một lần ghét bỏ tôi., hẳn, gã đã mong chút gì đó trong tuyệt vọng. Có thế nào, thì cũng đành kệ thôi.. Jamil đã mong ai kia căm hận mình, vì gã ở bên đứa trẻ ấy lâu, đủ để biết đứa trẻ ấy sẽ đau đớn ra sao nếu bị phản bội bởi người hắn thân thiết nhất, người hắn yêu thương nhất.  
Nhưng hoá ra, hắn quá nhân từ để hận một ai đó. Quá nhân từ, để hận một kẻ như gã. Để hận overblot. Kể cả gã có rời đi, bỏ rơi hắn lại, thì Kalim, tựa phút ban đầu, chẳng thể ruồng rẫy gã.

Anh định cất lời, nhưng lại thôi, vì có gì đó chặn lại cổ họng đầy đắng nghét. Azul chầm chậm lấy khăn tay vẫn thường gấp gọn trong túi mình ra, mặc máu nhỏ thẫm đỏ, dịu dàng lau đi khoé mi sầu u, nấn ná chút gì đó chùng chình khôn nguôi.

Cảm ơn, Azul.  
Có lẽ, Jamil đã hoàn toàn buông xuôi rồi.  
Nỗ lực tuyệt vọng của gã đổ sông đổ bể, mà rồi đến cuối cùng, gã chẳng nỡ thấy buồn đau đong đầy đáy mắt đứa trẻ ấy, dù có là lần cuối chăng nữa, không.  
Tất cả, mệt mỏi, dường như đủ rồi.

.

Gã từng nói, giữa mây trời lồng lộng trong chiều tà ngả bóng. Nếu một ngày gã chết đi, nơi sa mạc kia vẫn cháy bỏng dưới rát nóng ánh mặt trời tàn bạo. Khi ấy, hơi thở cuối cùng của gã hẳn sẽ dành cho một đêm yên bình sau những mỏi mệt dường như chẳng bao giờ là đủ. Hương hoa nhài dịu thoảng tinh tế trong gió quần cát bụi, gạt đi dư vị lạnh lẽo phai mờ của một cái xác đợi chờ ngày uế tàn. Gã muốn kết thúc khi xuân còn reo gọi trên mai tóc, khi san hô vẫn rộ sắc nơi biển khơi, và khi nụ cười của đứa trẻ ấy vẫn đương gọn ghẽ trên môi.  
Nếu Jamil chết đi, gã muốn thấy mình giữa một rừng hoa rộ sắc bạt ngàn. Gã muốn chạy dọc triền đồi thoai thoải trên đôi chân trần, cảm nhận cỏ ẩm sương thấm lên mát lành, gợi một mùi nồng ngai ngái của đất tơi và xốp. Và mềm. Đứa trẻ ấy từng muốn gã gài trên tóc một vòng hoa.

Azul chỉ lặng lẽ ngồi nghe, khẽ thầm cười.

Những vết cắt trên tay gã ngày một nhiều lên, chằng chịt và nguệch ngoạc như nét vẽ trẻ con, mơn man chạy dọc từ bắp tay, rồi đến cổ tay, đến lòng bàn tay, và cả những đốt ngón thanh mảnh, gầy hao. Sẹo đè sẹo rỉ máu thấm đượm sau lớp băng gạc cứ dần dày lên, nỗ lực yếu mềm để thoát khỏi những sự đày đoạ cay nghiến này. Gã tồn tại như vậy, vật vờ đếm ngày đi qua khi anh thoa thuốc sát trùng lên miệng vết thương. Xót. Azul không hề khuyên ngăn gã, anh muốn, nhưng rồi nhận ra để gã kìm nén bi thương còn đau đớn hơn vậy nhiều. Jamil bỏ bữa nhiều hơn, xơ xác đi rồi. Mỗi lần Jamil ngất đi, anh cũng ngồi trên chiếc ghế cạnh giường mà đọc đi đọc lại quyển sách nào đó của gã. Có đôi khi anh sẽ phải thay bình nước truyền dịch đã gần cạn, mà đâu phải một vấn đề to tát cho lắm nhỉ.

.

Sự sống mỏng manh rời đi vào một ngày mưa sầu u, ảm đạm.  
Sau khi bỏ nhành hoa đã cắt lìa sinh mạng của Jamil vào bì thư và niêm phong nó lại, Azul trao gửi tận tay Kalim, theo yêu cầu của gã. Kèm với đó là một mảnh giấy nhắn nhỏ, Cậu ta, hay ít nhất thì những gì còn lại của Jamil, vẫn đang được bảo vệ cẩn thận tại Octavinelle.

Tang lễ của gã được tổ chức vô cùng long trọng, vào ngày hôm sau, khi mà gia đình của Jamil cùng Kalim đặt chân tới Night Raven. Mẹ gã quỳ rạp bên giường nơi thi thể đã lạnh nguội của con trai bà nằm im lìm, người phụ nữ ấy giờ đây quá đau xót để chân bà có thể trụ vững nổi, và cha gã đành lòng ôm chặt lấy vợ mình. Đứa em gái trạc vài tuổi của gã đến gần hơn với anh trai, nó khẽ lay cánh tay lạnh lẽo của gã, miệng mấp máy những tiếng Anh ơi... anh hai, không rõ ràng.  
Kalim và Azul chẳng cất một lời, có chăng vì nụ cười nhẹ rộ nở đôi bờ môi gã, khiến lòng họ quặn thắt đâu thể làm gì nổi. Hẳn Jamil buông bỏ được gánh nặng và những nỗi nhọc mỏi đè nén trên vai gã rồi. Sau chừng ấy năm tháng đằng đẵng trôi đi, gã cũng tìm được sự giải thoát cho mình, hay chăng là khởi đầu mới ở nơi chẳng còn những buồn đau, khi cái yên bình mơn man ôm lấy gã.  
Tất cả những khổ sở đeo bám dai dẳng ấy đã qua rồi, mọi người ở lại chỉ mong gã được nghỉ ngơi, trong một cơn mơ màng đến vĩnh hằng.

Dưới danh nghĩa người hầu thân cận nhà Asim, đã rất nhiều người viếng thăm gã. Bạn bè Jamil đến, những thanh âm huyên náo và chộn rộn của tiếng khóc than, của lời chia buồn. Từng gương mặt đau nhói lòng, xót xa rất nhiều học sinh nhà Scarabia thương tiếc trân trọng dành cho vị cựu Nhà phó đáng kính. Học sinh của các nhà ngoài như Riddle hay Jade, đám Ace cùng Floyd của câu lạc bộ bóng rổ, những vị đàn anh như Vil, Malleus. Hoặc thậm chí cả Idia, kẻ chẳng ai kéo nổi anh ta ra khỏi căn phòng của mình, và vài người khác, đều đến cùng buồn đau đầy tràn khoé mắt.  
Cỗ quan tài của gã làm bằng kính, cùng nhành hoa của khách thăm xếp lên, chồng lên, vùi gã giữa một chiếc giường hoa rộ sắc mang mác. Kalim kết một vòng hoa, gài lên tóc loà xoà chẳng bao giờ được buộc gọn lên nữa. Hắn đặt nhẹ viên ngọc cài tóc gã vào đôi bàn tay rời xa hơi ấm, cùng với đó là một nụ hôn. Cảm nhận lạnh lẽo đọng trên môi, khô tàn.

Từ sau ngày ấy, cái đìu hiu đã bao trùm lên Scarabia, cùng người thân của gã, và nhiều người khác. Những học sinh của Scarabia luôn thầm ngưỡng mộ vị Nhà phó ấy vẫn đôi lần tìm đến phòng gã mà vô thức gọi tên, để rồi đáp lại chỉ là vọng âm của họ trong căn phòng không bóng người.

Có học sinh của lớp C2 bảo, thi thoảng họ nhìn thấy Nhà trưởng của Ignihyde đi qua lớp với chiếc đĩa CD trên tay, rồi như chợt nhận ra điều gì đó mà bỏ về. Azul cũng thay đổi nhiều, bằng cách nào đấy anh ta chẳng còn so đo chuyện điểm số với giáo viên như trước, mà thực ra kết quả của anh cũng chẳng thay đổi, vẫn hoàn hảo vậy.

Nhưng khác biệt lớn nhất, đến độ bất ngờ, phải là Nhà trưởng Scarabia. Một tuần từ sau khi tất cả vùi đi những kỷ niệm một thời, Kalim bỗng trở nên tươi tỉnh vô cùng, hắn đã chẳng còn vẻ rầu rĩ và buồn đau u uất suốt những tháng ngày trôi. Mọi người đều vui mừng đôi chút, vì có vẻ Kalim đã vượt qua được điều ấy rồi.  
Hi vọng, rồi mọi chuyện sẽ trở lại an yên, tựa phút ban đầu.

.

Jamil ơi,  
Cậu hẳn đã cố gắng rất nhiều rồi, nhỉ?

Rời xa tàn nhẫn vẩn bụi đục mờ của nhân gian loạn lạc người chen người nhẫm đạp lên nhau này, hi vọng cậu một đời hạnh phúc. Lúc viết ra bức thư ấy, tâm trí cậu đang bị ăn mòn bởi gì vậy, Jamil?

Tớ vẫn sẽ ở đây, đợi chờ,  
Cho đến ngày ta lại tìm thấy, và trao nhau những cái ôm nồng siết.

Và nếu điều ấy không thành, thì Jamil của tớ à, dấu yêu của tớ hỡi, đừng lo lắng nhé. Cậu, sẽ đâu phải chịu đựng những đau nhói của hiu quạng và cô đơn lần nữa đâu,  
Tớ sẽ tìm ra cậu mà thôi.

Tháng ngày ấy, chẳng quá đằng đẵng, thương mến của tớ ạ.

Kalim Al-Asim.


End file.
